The invention is directed to a weaving machine which includes a shedding apparatus, a fabric take-up apparatus, a warp let-off apparatus, a main drive, a reversible control apparatus for a weaving program and a reversing gear unit for filling thread.
A weaving machine of the type mentioned above is known from DE-PS No. 625 733. For pick-finding the regulator, i.e., the fabric take-up apparatus, is stopped and the reversing gear unit reverses the shedding apparatus and the control apparatus, which are formed from the dobby and a card cylinder. Such a construction of the apparatus for pick-finding is suitable only for weaving machines which operate slowly and entails the danger that starting places will be visible in the fabric layer when starting the weaving machine again.